Unforgettable
by wearevaria
Summary: When the Heart Pirates land on an island where the people do not know who they are, Jean Bart warns Law to not reveal his identity. Of course, he doesn't listen and does something that the inhabitants will forever remember.


"Captain, captain!" cried Bepo.

"What is it?" Trafalgar Law asked, a bit irritated from being woken up from his sleep.

Recognizing that his captain was cranky, Bepo spoke quickly. "Uh, we've spotted an island! And, um, didn't you need to get some more medical supplies?"

At the mention of an island, Law immediately sat up. "Bepo," he ordered, "Land now."

"Uh, th-there might be a problem with that, C-Captain," stammered the bear.

"And what might that be?" A loud crash answered his question. Law sighed. "Rudder broken again?" Bepo nodded. "Well, we might as well get someone to fix it. Bepo, get someone to fix it. Penguin* and Casquette*, replenish our food supplies. And Jean Bart, you stay here and guard our ship."

"Hold on, Captain. This island is Olvido," pointed out Jean Bart.

"So?" asked the Captain.

"So, this is the only place where the people don't know we're pirates. Since this island is in the Calm Belt, the News Coos don't deliver newspapers here. So _please_, **don't** do anything stupid that'll reveal that we are pirates."

"Stupid?" Trafalgar Law raised his eyebrow.

"Don't start any unnecessary fights," clarified Jean Bart.

"Fine, fine. Everyone take a Den Den Mushi in case you need to contact anyone," ordered Trafalgar Law.

"Captain!" reported Penguin on the Baby Den Den Mushi. "We're back on the ship with more food."

"Alright," answered Trafalgar. "Is Bepo back?"

"Yep, but the shipwright said he won't be done in a few hours," replied Casquette.

"A few hours, hm? Well, contact me when the repairs are done." Law hung up and stuck his hand back into his pockets. Glancing at the streets on the side of the road, he fingered with the few bills in his pocket. "How am I supposed to buy medical supplies with only one million beli? That can barely buy a decent stretcher!" he exclaimed. "Hm? What's that?" A bright yellow sign had caught his attention. "Cross Dengen," he read, and then, squinting at the tiny letters underneath it, "Medical Supplies." _Well,_ he thought, _worth a try._

"Ah, hello! May I help you?" asked the old man behind the counter. He was wearing a red pin-striped shirt with a white apron and displayed a big smile.

"Do you have anything I can buy with one million beli?" asked Law. Instantly the smile disappeared.

The owner shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The only thing you could buy with that would be some bandages."

"I see," the pirate sighed. "Well, there is something I need to ask you. If you can't receive newspapers here, how do you keep in contact with the world?"

"Mmm, well I suppose I can tell you, but just don't let anyone else know. Not even your nakama. We might not have newspapers, but we do have Den Den Mushis. Sometimes we call friends on other islands to brief us on what is happening. Also," he lowered his voice. "Sometimes we wiretap from the Marine HQ."

"Wiretap?

The old man nodded. "Honestly, I don't really like it, but it wasn't my decision."

As Law exited the store, three young adults, the eldest most likely drunk, were passing by. "After I took down Trafalgar Law, I dragged him to the nearest Marine HQ. There, I talked to the Vice-Admiral in charge at that time. He was _extremely_ grateful for what I did and told me to come back in a week to receive my reward!" hiccuped the older of the three. He waved a wanted poster in his hand. "A two hundred million bounty!" This man happened to be the boss of the three-man gang on the island. He was known for his stories, but if they're true? No one knows. As Trafalgar Law walked past them, he accidentally stepped on the braggart's shoe.

"Oh, pardon me, Mister," he apologized. But the drunk man was raging with anger.

"You! You got my brand new Gum-Gum's dirty! I used every last bit of my money to get these!" he complained.

"Just wipe them with a towel," suggested Law.

By now the man was absolutely fuming. "'Just wipe them with a towel'? JUST?" burst the boss. "You are going to have to buy me a new pair!"

"No."

"How about a little fight, then? I win, you buy me a new pair of shoes," bargained the man.

At this point, a small crowd had formed, and at the mention of a fight, started chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Fine," agreed Trafalgar Law. "And if I win... well, let's just leave it at that."

"Hold this." Law's opponent smacked the wanted poster in his hand to the chest of one of his friends. His companion looked at the poster, and his face immediately paled.

"You know, I'm an experienced fighter. Like I just told my two buddies here, I'm the one who took down Trafalgar Law, one of the eleven Supernovas!" bragged the man.

"Boss!" shouted the underling with the poster. "That man in front of you **is** Trafalgar Law!"

His opponent gulped. This bit of information added to the crowd's enthusiasm as their chanting grew louder. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Someone in the crowd shouted, "Hey Shoida, whatchya gonna do now?"

_BRINGBRINGBRING BRINGBRINGBRING_

"Yes?" Law answered.

"The repairs are done," came Jean Bart's voice through the Den Den Mushi. "You can- hey, am I hearing people encouraging a fight? Law, I i specifically/i told you **not** to start a fight!"

"I didn't start this one," defended Trafalgar. "Hey! Don't escape now," he yelled to his very frightened opponent that was tip-toeing away.

"Law! Stop the fight this instant or-" _-click-_ Law hung up.

"Room. A giant blue sphere surrounded Law's victim and his two friends.

"H-hey! What's this all about?" he stuttered.

"Let me show you what I can do." Trafalgar used his nodachi and cut a box full of supplies that was in the sphere in half. "Hmm.. I think I'll give you an extra torso. You can have your legs switched, and I think you can do with some extra arms." As soon as the crowd heard what Law had in store for them, the mob immediately scattered.

"Please! Stop!" pleaded Shoida as he saw that Law was ready to begin.

Trafalgar paused, as if thinking it through. The boss sighed, seeing that he might have a second chance. But as soon as he saw the devilish grin on Law's face, all hope vanished. "I don't think so."

_On June 6, a terrible and disturbing incident has happened in Olvido, an island located in the Calm Belt. Three men, later identified as Buuchi, Yakei, and Shoida, were found disfigured. One of the men had an extra torso, while another had a barrel instead. The third man had three too many arms, and one of the other men had his arm on the side of his head. However, all of the victims were headless, and oddly enough, the eyes were blinking. Marine doctors say that however unbelievable it might be, the men may still be alive. However, they are not sure if they will ever be able to speak again. On a side note, a mysterious source tipped the Marines that this island may be wiretapping information from Marine Headquarters. After a thorough search and investigation, they discovered that Kuroshi, the owner of Cross Dengen, was the one wiretapping information, and that he was also the one who suggested the idea. Currently, the Marines are interrogating everyone on the island about this affair._

_*Penguin is the pirate with the hat that says Penguin, and Casquette is the other unnamed Heart Pirate. I did not make these names up. _


End file.
